Creation
by sweetrupturedlight
Summary: Set after Not Alone. Gannicus the father, Gannicus experiencing Sibyl's second pregnancy.
1. The Miracle

_Month One_

Sibyl rose from bed and found self upon unsteady feet, swaying lightly as a candle flame was want to do when accosted by gentle breeze. Outside she heard the delighted squeals of her children, comforting her like the sun did when face was turned towards comforting rays. It was a common sound, her children's laughter, especially when their father was around. Gannicus would be back from days training and priority would be to spend time with their babies.

Sibyl felt her tummy churn and took a deep breath, leaning against the door-frame for balance. She should see Nasir again. Perhaps body was reinfected, especially with so many within the village still similarly afflicted.

The village had steadily grown in the last year. Gannicus had renovated initial homestead, adding two additional rooms and enlarging the living space. Made of large blocks of stone and wood, the structure was solid, comfortable, their first home. It was made their own over time - large, soft rugs for the children to play upon, wooden furnishings carved by those who lived within their community, colourful pillows and fabrics traded from a nearby city, mosaics and clay pottery offered as payment for Gannicus's tutelage.

Kore and Oenamaus shared a room, their pallets thick but lowered close to the floor when they began to crawl, then walk. They had not yet seen 11 months when they took first steps, their parents making offering to the gods to celebrate their numerous blessings.

"You truly believe in the gods now?" Agron had asked of Gannicus when he aided in lighting ceremonial incense.

"Look at all we have achieved. By miraculous gamble, we stand alive. We have done the impossible and lived to tell cautionary tale to others. I have gained wife and loving family." He shrugged. "How can I not believe?"

Sibyl's thoughts came back to the present as she watched her family. Upon grassy patch, beloved husband tended to their wagon, the wheel having broken for the third time. Despite his task, he kept a watchful eye on Kore and Oenamaus who play nearby, now almost 13 months old. The day unusually warm, they ran barefoot, absent caution, flinging flowers and blades of grass, gurgling and babbling as their little toes curled in the soft, muddy earth.

_Kore_. Sibyl smiled. Her daughter was a handful and the spitting image of her father. Her temperament, it would seem, was crafted by the gods in similar vein. She watched as her son intently crushed flowers in his dimpled little hands, frowning when the petals fell, the flower destroyed.

_Oenamaus._ So much like her; earnest and a little cautious. Where Kore leapt absent thought, he seemed to consider before taking action. Even in one so young, more thoughtful nature was already apparent. He was quietly independent, gentle, but knew his mind.

Despite their differing temperaments, the siblings loved each other and engaged in no shortage of rough play. With a village full of former gladiators, she had given up trying to curb it. It stood as inevitable fate. Especially when their father told them bedtime tales of victories in the arena. They were energetic, curious, happy children.

She saw Laeta approach and waved cautiously. Again her stomach lurched and she inhaled deeply, controlling her breathing. She would not be sick, she said to self, rubbing her belly in soothing circles.

* * *

Gannicus kneeled beside his wagon, examining the axle. He had relied upon others in the village to provide aid, but it was time he tended task himself.

The weather was starting to warm as they moved from the chill that signalled the coming of spring. Trees again began to bear leaves and flowers bloomed in riotous colour. His life was less chaotic than it had ever been. Truth be told, compared to what he had endured in years past, it was practically sedate.

While there were days he yearned to feel clash of sword, it was far outweighed by the joy he received from providing for his family. The notion alone proved how very different he was from the man he always believed resided inside of him. He had never imagined self as father and husband. Yet as well-worn cloak, it had easily settled upon shoulders, burden willingly carried.

With the anniversary of Spartacus's death upon them, days were filled preparing for annual gladiatorial games. Time was particularly rushed because Sibyl still recovered from winter's affliction. First Oenamaus had caught the chill, then Kore and finally his wife. While the twins had made speedy recovery, her progress was less swift. As such, while Laeta and Diana would help in the afternoon, he had taken to having the twins with him in the morning to give her more time to rest.

"Da da da da!" He looked to his right and his heart stuttered. Kore, who had a moment before been playing in the sand with her brother, hastened towards him. He had barely managed to turn when she collided spectacularly with his legs.

"Always swift and impatient as an arrow," he said, looking down at her little body. She stomped her chubby legs impatiently and smiled, her little teeth showing in an ear splitting grin.

As was usually the case, he could not help a matching grin from plastering itself across his own face. It happened often when he gazed upon them. His lips would be curved skyward before he even realised it. His daughter not only took after him in looks - with her yellow hair and brown eyes - but he swore to the gods that she took after him in character. She laughed often, had a sunny temperament to rival his own and favoured the opposite sex – a thing that caused him great anxiety. Fuck the gods, but she had great affection for Nasir - and especially Agron.

Standing upon her toes, she lifted her little arms towards the heavens, universal sign for "raise me from ground." Gannicus bent and swung her into his arms, her giggle doing funny things to area around his heart. He placed a soft kiss to the identical dent in her chin and she clapped her little hands on his rough cheeks.

"I swear, seeing you two side by side is like staring at side of same fucking coin. Addles mind." Agron kneeled beside Oenamaus who still play quietly by himself, hitting the ground and muttering, "na na na," softly, but industriously. Agron rustled his dark mop of hair with affection, the strands curling at the toddler's shoulders.

"As days pass she looks more and more like me," Gannicus said with a chuckle, unable to hide his pride.

"Pretty, feminine kind," Agron said with a wink. "In truth brother, face was yours since moment she greeted this world."

Already Kore squirmed to be free and Gannicus set her down, watching as her plump legs carried her directly into Agron's waiting arms.

"Agah!" she called.

"She shows great affection for men." Gannicus winced.

"In that she demonstrates fucking excellent taste." Agron scooped her up and tickled her tummy. Her laughter rang across the clearing and her father scowled. "Apologies," Agron said at look. "I know Sibyl has rule against bending tongue towards more colourful terms."

"Since Oenamaus attempted to say _fuck_ upon a day. Thought I might no longer stand a married man."

Kore leaned in and placed a wet, open mouthed kiss upon Agron's cheek. "One might have expected attempt to come from Kore. But Oenamaus!" Agron laughed loudly.

"The fucking gods bless and curse in equal measures. She will give me hell upon a day."

"She looks like her father and acts like him too. Fear the day she comes of age brother. Already I see a stubbornness and feisty independence."

Gannicus shook his head, bending to collect his son. "Da da," he said softly, grabbing a fistful of his father's shoulder length hair, content to be held. Familiar warmth burned within.

He looked to the homestead and saw Sibyl breaking words with Laeta.

"She is still not well?" Agron asked.

Gannicus shook his head. "No. It worries."

"Nasir means to check on her progress. I will offer gentle reminder."

* * *

_Month Two_

Two more weeks passed and still there was little change. Gannicus noted that his wife found it difficult to keep her eyes open during the day and took to bed whenever able. Laeta offered help with the children and although Sibyl made attempt to refuse aid, she knew it was futile. Illness would not leave her and it made it impossible to attend normal duties.

Despite cloud of illness, mood remained a positive force. While she smiled often, Sibyl was always earnest when it came to their family. The little frown that wrinkled her forehead, the way her eyes softened when she listened intently as Kore or Oenamaus babbled on, having a conversation with their son as if it made all the sense in the world.

His discomfort increased. Thought of losing her to illness – as so many others had lost friends and lovers – sent thoughts into chaos. He recognised attempt she made to be stronger than she felt, but saw right through her. She struggled to keep food in belly and her body was tender to the touch.

"We should venture into town. A more experienced medicus might recommend alternative-"

Already she shook her head, placing a soothing hand upon his chest. His arms automatically went around her, pulling her close and loosely linking his hands at the base of her spine. She tucked her head into his chest, tired.

"Sibyl-"

"I feel stronger with each passing day."

"And yet every alternative sees you back at previous place."

"Pace of recovery is slow. But I feel better today. I might take the children to pick flowers in the fields."

"What of tomorrow?" he asked, pulling away and forcing her to look at him. "I admit to concern. Kore and Oenamaus have both recovered. Half the village have recovered. And yet your affliction persists."

She reached up and placed a gentling kiss upon his mouth, soft, fleeting, like the gentle flap of a butterfly's wings. "Nasir has promised that he would take me into the next city himself if I do not feel better soon."

"I will _not_ wait much longer," Gannicus cautioned. He tightened his grip, mindful that her body was tender. "I cannot lose you," he said softly, placing his forehead to hers.

"Gentle reminder, husband," she lifted her hand and gently stroked it down the side of his face, his beard scratching the tips of her fingers. "We have endured and survived more than this illness. That will pass."

He sighed heavily, bending to her will. There was a knock at the door and Agron appeared. "Apologies. I did not mean to disturb." His grin said otherwise. "But we are required at the training grounds."

Gannicus rolled his eyes and took his time, placing a searing kiss on his wife's lips before stepping back.

"Do not strain self overmuch," he cautioned, his eyes worried.

"I promise. Have a good day." To Agron she said, "I would be grateful if you would keep my husband's mind occupied. He frets over nothing."

"You have my word," he said. "Although, I do agree that it is not nothing."

She scowled and watched them leave.

* * *

Gannicus felt spirit soar as bird amidst full flight. His sword clashed with Agron's, the sound of steel ringing throughout the training ground. After he had settled and wounds had healed, he had heeded Sibyl's advice and began a training school. Those from their own village had joined ranks, but soon others from neighbouring farms, estates and villages would travel to join in weekly or monthly practice.

It was a way to maintain fitness, prowess and skill. But it was also a way to ensure that should threat of Rome ever loom over them, that they would stand ready. A few miles from the village on the outskirts of a forest, ground was cleared and rudimentary stables were constructed. With Agron as his second, they trained men and women in the art of swordplay, accuracy with bow and arrow, close hand to hand combat, wielding knives and even use of the retiarius to those who showed a talent for it. Training meant that earnest contest was hardly ever experienced - except when Gannicus and Agron took to the sands.

The brothers would often make display for their students. But both admitted to selves that it was also a way to feel the thrill of imagined battle, the challenge of facing skilled opponent and opportunity to use skill and mind to outwit challenger. Both he and Agron also suffered wounds to their wrists from crucifixion. As such, both felt equal match for the other, taking suffered handicap into consideration.

It had taken Gannicus almost two years to stop wearing his bandolier with his swords upon back. Sibyl had encouraged it, but it had not been an easy compromise. He still carried daggers. More than one. It was a thing he knew would never change. Especially with a family to ensure safety of.

Time drew near for annual gladiatorial games in honour of Spartacus and their fallen comrades. Wooden swords and spears were retrieved and prepared, makeshift arena primed upon the training grounds, stands for seating constructed for eager spectators.

"Gannicus!" he heard his name called and used his leg as a hook, tripping Agron and sending him sprawling into the dust.

"Jupiter fuck me," Agron muttered when his breath returned to him. Gannicus laughed, turning to see who had given name voice. It was Agron's adopted son, Gratianus.

"Your son provides opportunity to see you upon back." Gannicus chuckled.

Agron raised self from floor, breathing heavily and nodded to the boy. "Speak."

"Nasir asked that I bring word. Sibyl-"

Gannicus stepped forward. "What of her?"

"She lost consciousness earlier. Laeta found her upon floor in your homestead-"

Gannicus had dropped his sword and was already running. Gratianus's voice rang out behind him. "Nasir is tending her. She is well!" he called.

"Agron's hand touched his shoulder. "When bringing a man bad tidings, it is suggestion that you start with fact that all is well before mentioning unhappy circumstance." The boy hung his head. "Never mind. What happened?"

"She felt faint. Laeta had happened upon her. She is well now. In fact, cause of illness is uncovered."

Agron frowned. "Let next words assure it is not fucking serious affliction?"

The boy just smiled and Agron clapped him upon the shoulder with affection, making way toward the village.

* * *

"There was no need to call Gannicus to heel," Sibyl insisted. "I am fine and he was due home shortly."

Nasir swept Oenamaus's hair from his forehead, watching a moment as the infant slept soundly on his pallet. Kore shuffled a little, but settled too. Both were fast asleep, arms similarly flung outwards. Sibyl moved from their room, entering the large living space.

"Do you wish to see my head parted from body?" she rolled her eyes at Nasir's tone. He had followed her. "It is fact known that your husband would have me skinned and quartered should I fail to inform of any danger to you or the children."

"There is no danger," Sibyl sighed.

"We know that now. We did not know it then."

"Knowledge alone makes me feel… better."

"I have read texts that theorise on the power of thought. Just knowing what ails you might alleviate symptoms. Not knowing might make you feel worse." Nasir collected his things. "I will pay you proper visit in the morning. Right now, I leave you to break words with your husband. It cannot be long before he appears."

"Gratitude, for everything. You have become valuable medicus."

"Agron thinks it is my true calling. I am inclined to agree." Nasir winked. "Blessings continue to rain upon your family."

"Enjoy balmy evening. And thank Laeta for providing Kore and Oenamaus with evening meal."

* * *

When Gannicus crashed into his home, the first thing he saw was his wife putting a finger to her lips, signalling towards the children's room. Both slept soundly and would continue to do so until morning.

He strode to her side, pulling her gently towards their bedroom. Placing distance between them and their sleeping children, Gannicus demanded, "You fell to ground? Gratianus brought word from Nasir."

"Gannicus," she gentled him. He could not understand the grin across her face. His frown deepened. "I am well."

"Cause of what ails you has been determined?"

She inclined her head. "In a manner, yes. Gannicus, come. Sit with me."

"Sibyl," he cautioned.

She settled him beside her upon their bed, their knees touching as they angled towards each other. She reached for his hands and he linked their fingers, bringing it towards his lips. In his eyes, she saw his fear and her happiness dimmed for a moment. Life was truly not worth living if either were not alongside.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"I _was_ ill. I had contracted what Oenamaus and Kore had – what the village had. But I had recovered weeks ago."

"How is that possible? You remained upon bed, absent strength, you were-"

"I _am_," she interrupted, "unable to hold nourishment within and find myself needing to use the outhouse with most unwelcome frequency. My body is tender," her voice dropped and she met his eyes, "my breasts feel larger, heavier and are sensitive, sometimes sore to touch."

He nodded, grim, this he had noticed. Her eyes were dancing with a light he did not understand.

"I cannot believe I have not discerned cause myself. Gannicus," she said, exasperated. "Have you not guessed?"

The frown upon his brow now travelled from temple to temple, so deep were the grooves. She reached over and placed her lips to the puckered flesh, bringing their still linked fingers to her belly, spreading his across her abdomen.

His eyes met hers and then darted to her midsection, then back again. She saw him swallow twice. A slow smile began its joyous journey, spreading from his eyes to his lips, stretching so tightly, his cheeks hurt.

"I am with child. Hopefully this time," she said wryly, "the gods will bless us with one at a time."

* * *

_Month Three_

A week or two later, the side effects of the first months of pregnancy had begun to abate. Sibyl began to experience a general feeling of contentment and wellbeing. Nausea had all but disappeared and the fatigue began to recede, giving way to boundless energy.

Each night after their children were bathed, Gannicus would sit upon their bed, propped up by pillows, a babe in each arm - Kore more often climbing across his chest – and he would tell them a tale to settle and sooth, readying mind for peaceful slumber.

While Oenamaus lay across his father's chest, his eyes resting keenly upon Gannicus's face, Kore made attempt at own conversation, providing own responses to his explanations.

"It was in Sinuesa that I met your mother," he said.

"Ma ma ma," the end of the word always seemed to lilt upwards, as if she asked a question.

"Yes," he said. "Your mother. She prayed to the Gods that I be sent to her."

"Ma ma." Oenamaus pointed. Sibyl, who had been bathing herself, entered their room at that moment, combing wet hair with her fingers.

"Will this tale ever be told with proper intent?"

"Did you not pray for me?"

"I prayed to be liberated."

"So any other would have done?"

"Never." She pressed her lips to his for a quick kiss. Her son moved from his father and clambered to the end of the bed, raising his arms for her. She picked him up, swaying gently as she hugged him close. Already his eyes drooped as he settled close to her chest.

"Sit," Gannicus said. "He grows heavier with each passing day."

"It is alright. They grow so independent. It is nice to feel needed." He wiggled closer, his little hand dipping into the neckline of her dress, resting in the hollow between her breasts. It was nightly ritual. She believed he liked to feel close to her.

"Come, sit." Sibyl rolled her eyes. Since news of her condition, Gannicus treated her with greater care – if such a thing were possible. He moved over, cradling a drowsy Kore in his arms as she settled Oenamaus between them.

Gannicus eyed where his son's hand rested and raised his brow. "Like his father," she said with a smile.

He shifted, freeing his hand and resting it lightly across her barely curved belly.

"Do you wish for another daughter? Or a son?" she asked, her hand resting across his as he rubbed gently.

"I have no preference." He thought for a moment. "Or perhaps… a son."

Sibyl laughed, already sure she knew reason. "Kore stands a challenge?"

"She stands too much like me. I fear what life would be like when she comes of age. Already she throws self at Agron and Nasir, preferring their company to Laeta, Diana or any other women – beside her mother."

"She favours her father much more."

"Precisely." He winced. "My sins come back to haunt me."

"You do not fool me," she whispered, the deep, peaceful breathing of the twins the only sound in the room. "It pleases that she is so much like you."

"Perhaps." He chuckled. "A little."

* * *

_A/N: I've always been a little obsessed with the idea of Gannicus as a father. Seeing as he missed Sibyl's first pregnancy, I thought it might be fun to have a look at Gannicus-the-family-man._

_Set after Not Alone._


	2. The Adjustment

_Month Four_

The games were upon them; a thing they had spoken about for months, planned for even longer. The village was alight with activity, as bees hastily foraging for nectar. Gannicus, Agron, Nasir and other men from neighbouring settlements saw to the construction of miniature primus. In no way near the grand scale of old, the small arena suited their purposes none the less. For weeks, wooden swords were carved, bows and arrows prepared for skilled contest. All the students from Gannicus's school would partake; excited at prospect of honouring their fallen heroes, and possibility of standing as victorious at battle's end.

The women were busy too. Baking and cooking, preparing for the feast at the close of the games. Days continued to warm, not so hot that it was uncomfortable, but warm enough to bring flowers to bloom and children to the fields to play.

It was also the month, Gannicus mused, that he had married Sibyl. Taking a moment from examining quality of wooden swords, he stood temporarily lost in thought. _It had been two years_. Previous year has seen her birth their children without him, his return close to a year since their departure for battle. They had celebrated their reunion but had both been remiss in recalling their hasty wedding amidst the misery of war. And now day was almost upon them again.

"You are lost in thought brother? Quality of timber not to standard?"

Agron walked over, Vitus at his side. The other man had spoken and Gannicus nodded in greeting to both. Vitus was of this land, not part of their rebellion, nor met when they had stood as slaves. They had found him when they had settled. Over time he had formed a part of their community, all but swallowed by widening circle of friends until he stood as one of them. Truth most likely that one reason in particular made it easy to call this place his home.

Vitus had bearing of a gladiator, although he never fought a day upon the sands. He was tall with broad, sturdy shoulders. Tawny hair curled in the nape of his neck, slightly unruly, his temples kissed with barest hint of white, reminding of tentative flakes of snow. He was a blacksmith by trade, his torso and arms defined from many hours spent bending metal to human will. He also had skill with carpentry. He had whittled most of the swords they were to use in the games. He had also carved toys for Oenamaus and Kore; building blocks coloured with dyes in vivid reds, blues and yellow. And a horse that rocked back and forth – favoured by Oenamaus.

"They are more than adequate," Gannicus said to Vitus. "I but consider where I stood last year at this time."

"Barely returned to us," Agron said but was distracted by loud crash. "For fucking love of Jupiter, can nothing be completed without constant supervision? Apologies brothers, I see my flock require its shepherd."

Words were absent anger and had only loving exasperation. Agron went over to his sons, breaking words on proper way to construct stands for spectators.

"You look well rested. Day of importance arrives soon," Gannicus said, turning back to the swords and winking at Vitus.

The other man chuckled, picking up a sword of his own and testing its balance. "I would have it over, truth be told. So life may return to some semblance of fucking normal. Women of my household drive me close to madness." Gannicus's laughter rang throughout the clearing and Vitus grimaced. "I would not break such delighted laughter. Another year and combination of loving wife and daughter will stir similar sentiment. I shall wait patiently to return mocking favour."

Gannicus scowled. "Already the men take wagers on whether my wife carries son or daughter. Kore will be the death of me." Uttered with most loving intent.

"All women are, my friend. And yet life without them is thing not to be contemplated."

He nodded. "In vein of current conversation, I would request favour."

"If it is within my power to command, anything."

* * *

Sibyl grimaced a little, rubbing her chest. The past few days had brought a burning discomfort upon breast, usually after taking a meal. Nasir had advised that she eat smaller portions and drink a lot of water. His advice seemed to be working. Discomfort was all but alleviated.

She looked over at Laeta who stepped into the room. "Oh Laeta," her eyes filled immediately. "You rival Venus."

Laeta smiled, a blush upon her cheek, even though she was no longer a maiden. She turned a full circle slowly, coming to a stop, her gaze questioning.

"Be honest. What do you think?"

Sibyl took in the sight before her. Laeta wore a white tunic, woven in one piece, long enough to reach her naked feet. The bottom was embroidered with flowers in a delicate, deep red thread, the same design around the long sleeves and scooped neckline. The dress skimmed her curves, making her pale skin seem more delicate. Around her waist was sash, the design in the same thread, accented with the barest trace of gold filament.

"Do not shed tears, please," Laeta said. "You shall make me do same and then where would we be? You have excuse of pregnancy."

"And you are to be a bride." Sibyl said. "The gods bless you. You look magnificent, truly."

The sash was tied loosely, but on her wedding day, the knot would be intricately tied in the knot of Hercules. It was belief that he was the guardian of wedded life. Knot could only be undone by her husband before consummating their marriage.

She did not think she would wed again. When she had married Aedile, she imagined it would be until the gods took one or both to the afterlife. But her husband was wrested from her by a man she once hated, but learned to love and respect.

_Spartacus_. Her heart contracted a little. She would always share tender regard for the rebel leader, but in the two years since his passing, she was happy he had found peace in the arms of the only woman he had loved.

And then she met Vitus. She had not expected to love him. In fact, they had shared many heated arguments most days. A widower himself, his wife had passed on many winters before. She had fallen in love with him when she had witnessed the care he lavished upon his two young daughters. Aged 8 and 10, they were beautiful girls who had stolen her heart as swiftly parched earth absorbed nourishment.

"Your husband will swallow tongue when he lays eyes upon you," Sibyl said.

"If my husband loves me half as well as yours does, I will stand as lucky as Jupiter himself."

* * *

The next day passed in a blur. Sibyl rose early, needing to make last minute preparations for the gladiatorial ceremony. But before attending to anything, with the children still abed, Gannicus watched as she lit her candles, wafted incense and offered blessings to the gods. Silently, he rose from bed and kneeled beside her.

She turned to him, surprised. He had only ever participated in ritual once, after he had returned to her.

She touched his thigh as he kneeled beside her, her gaze questioning. "They were my brothers. Whatever my beliefs, I would make offering."

"You miss him."

"Always."

She offered him some salt, gesturing towards the flame. Gannicus burnt the spice, bowing head, closing eyes. She did not know what he asked, but for a little while, their home was silent as they prayed to the gods, giving thanks for their family and making offerings for the wellbeing of those who awaited them in the afterlife.

The peace did not last much longer however. Kore awoke first, greeting the morning with persistent temprement, waking her brother in turn. They needed to be fed, there were last minute foods to prepare. Gannicus aided in feeding the children, more food across the floor than in their bellies; a boiled egg in their hands as he offered their cheeks for a kiss before taking them to Diana who would watch them till preparations were complete.

* * *

At days end, Sibyl was exhausted. By midday, competition was fierce. Amidst loud cheers, a woman from a neighbouring village was victorious gladiatrix and Agron's eldest son had stood similar with bow and arrow.

In the final contest, Agron, Gannicus and Nasir lead the charge, but had no desire to win. The honour they left to those who had not tasted it upon the sands. At days end, Vitus defeated another, his wooden sword drawn to neck. The missio was offered.

Gannicus cheered, his smile as bright as the sun. "You still miss it, do you not?"

"I always will, he conceded. But this is enough. More than enough." She kissed his naked shoulder. "Come wife. The feasting is done, the games are complete. I would take rest with my family."

* * *

Oenamaus and Kore did not even stir when they were bathed, both drowsy from excitement and the sun. Gannicus placed them in their beds and both rolled onto their backs, only content when their arms were flung out wide.

"It has been a long day." In their bedroom, Gannicus came up behind her, pulling her against his chest. His arms came around her, hands rubbing the gentle swell of her belly. Sibyl sighed loudly, the pleasure of being idle bringing forth a purr to rival a tamed cat.

"You have been working too hard," he reprimanded.

She turned in his arms, almost as drowsy as her children. She linked her arms at his neck. "It was a special day."

"Yes," he said seriously and she frowned. "It was."

"Knowing glint in eye tells that I should know something… and yet I do not."

"It is a special day," he repeated.

"Yes. The games," she confirmed.

He laid a kiss to the patch of skin where her shoulder met her neck and her knees went weak. Gannicus chuckled, holding her upright while she regained sure footing.

"Beast," she whispered.

They held each other in silence a moment before she felt the deep rise and fall of his chest. "Today is also the day we were wed," he said softly.

She raised her head, her eyes going soft. Her lips formed the delightful O that always gave him immense pleasure.

"Gannicus," she breathed. "I had not remembered. It is usually the woman who remembers such things."

"My wife is with child. Fathers in my company warn that mind and memory does not perform to usual standard."

She laughed and swatted his shoulder. "You do become more charming with every day that passes husband." She leaned in and kissed him softly, love overwhelming her. "Happy anniversary."

He reached into a pocket sewn into the inside of his cotton shirt and withdrew a simple band, the ring fashioned from iron.

"Upon my travels," he began, taking her left hand in his. "I learned that Egyptian magicians held belief that a nerve ran directly through this finger," he stroked the fourth finger of her right hand, "to the heart. The circle is the symbol of eternity, with no beginning, nor end," he continued, his voice dropping to a mere whisper, the moment intimate. "Hole in the centre stands as gateway; leading to things and events both known and unknown." He slipped the ring onto her finger. "This ring signifies never-ending and immortal love."

Tears spilled from her eyes as jewels in pirate's chest. She could not help a breathless giggle when he kissed at them. The ring glinted as she moved her fingers, feeling its heavy weight, the _comforting_ weight upon her finger.

"I do love you," she said simply, resting their heads together. "You have become quite the sentimental," she teased, running her left hand down his cheek, unable to stop her eyes from gazing upon the steely band.

"Fucking Agron reminds constantly."

They chucked and her breath caught, her hands going to her midsection. "Oh!"

"What? What is it? Sibyl?"

She took his hand and moved it to her belly; gently rounded surface one he was intimately familiar with.

She gasped again and smiled. "You cannot feel it?" He looked to be concentrating but shook his head. "It might yet be too early. Our child moves."

He stepped closer and caressed the firm mound. "What does it feel like?"

"Gentle fluttering. As if a butterfly rests just inside the surface and flaps delicate wings."

Gannicus leaned down and placed his lips on her belly. Like the gentle fluttering, it left her breathless.

* * *

_Month Five_

The day was beautiful, surrounding mountains clear of ominous cloud, breeze gentle and offering cool respite towards climbing temperature.

The village had come out to celebrate the union of Vitus and Laeta. The clearing in the centre of the settlement would host the ceremony. Beneath canopy of trees, wooden benches were placed in rows where witnesses could watch.

In the absence of her mother, Sibyl had assisted Laeta in morning preparations. The Herculean knot at her waist was tied, its intricate looping an ancient symbol of the bond between the married couple. Over her tunic wedding dress, Laeta wore a long, flame coloured veil, the light fabric cascading down her back, a trail of fire as she moved. Atop the veil was a wreath of flowers which the she had picked and gathered herself.

In the front row, Sibyl sat beside her husband, trembling as she watched beloved sister. Laeta looked glorious, her hair the perfect complement to her fiery headdress. At their feet, Oenamaus and Kore play in the sand, Sibyl having had foresight to bring their wooden blocks as distraction.

"Vitus looks as though his nerves might get the better of him," Gannicus whispered beside her.

Behind them, Agron chuckled, indication that he had heard and shared sentiment. "Gone is fucking master of primus. He stands as man who has never stood as husband before."

Nasir rolled his eyes. "He lost wife. I do not think he imagined being wed to another."

Vitus looked handsome in a white woollen shirt and leather chaps. Laeta had made mention of wearing a toga, but when Gannicus and Agron caught wind – uttering _fucking Romans _- thought was dropped completely.

"She looks radiant," Nasir said.

Sibyl just nodded, unable to get words past lips. Gannicus chuckled and dropped a quick kiss to her temple. She too had flowers braided into her long plait, as did most of the women in attendance.

On a small raised platform, the couple sat upon stools facing one another, a priest stood before them and asked them to join hands.

"Ubi tu Gaius, ego Gaia," the bride said in Latin.

"Ubi tu Gaia, ego Gaius," Vitus replied.

"Roman customs?" Agron asked.

"She was once Roman. It is her customs too," Nasir said, throwing a cautionary look in Agron's direction.

An offering of cake was made to the god Jupiter, a piece then given to the couple. Then the formalities were over. Everyone moved to their home where food and cakes had been prepared. Tables lined the grassy area, heaped with delicious treats.

"I wish you every happiness," Sibyl said, hugging her friend.

"Oh!" said Laeta, pulling back to touch Sibyl's bump. "There is something between us!"

They both laughed and Sibyl said, "Kore always said we should make plans. You recall words before she rode to her fate?"

"I do. And we have both done so."

"I still miss her. She would have loved to meet my children. She might have birthed them."

Laeta squeezed her shoulder. "She waits for us. When our time here is done, we will be reunited."

Sibyl smiled. "No more of this. At my wedding we were also waylaid with darker thoughts. Congratulations."

Laeta caught her left hand and fingered the iron ring. "Vitus told me about Gannicus's gift. It is lovely."

"I can scarcely believe it has been two years."

"With another blessing on its way."

"I must find my _current_ blessings. Kore is with Agron. I fear he will feed her anything heart desires."

"Where is Oenamus?"

"With Gannicus at the stables. His affection for horses continue."

"Find your family. I will find mine." Laeta looked to her handsome husband and their daughters.

* * *

Sibyl heard Oenamaus and Gannicus before eyes set upon them. Oenamaus was shouting, "HORSE", except words upon ear sounded more like, _ors_. Gannicus in turn repeated and patiently sounded, HORSE. Their son responded, _ors_. Cycle continued. Outside the stables, her husband sat astride his horse, their 17 month old in front of him, holding on to the reigns. His cheeks were flushed with excitement, his green eyes bright with glee.

"Mama," he called when he saw her, his smile flooding breast with love. Gannicus laughed as the boy began to wiggle, throwing self towards his mother.

"Slowly Oenamaus. Slowly," his father cautioned. Sibyl reached for him and he reached back. "Only you could wrest him from beloved horses," Gannicus said with wry amusement, jumping from the saddle to stand beside them.

The toddler babbled excitedly, his words making no sense to anyone but himself. His mother listened attentively though, nodding as if she understood the infant's language.

"I know you love horses," she said. He babbled excitedly. "Yes, more than your sister does." She spoke with a lilt to her voice, as if she sang a song. He said, _da da_. "Like your father, yes." She laughed when he scrunched up his face, his little mouth splitting in a huge grin.

"And unlike your sister," Sibyl said. "I cannot believe that Kore stands a little intimidated by steads," she said to Gannicus.

"Thank the gods. I began to wonder if she stood fearful of anything at all."

"She is truly mirror image in look and manner."

"I am not afraid of horses. I have feeling, Sibyl. You carry a girl." Sibyl raised an eyebrow and he just grinned back, his eyes crinkling attractively in the corners.

* * *

_Month Six_

Gannicus lay on their bed, sprawled upon back. His hair had grown longer than usual – it was time to have it tamed. But she was exhausted and did not have energy for task at present. She could not believe how quickly time seemed to be moving. And how her body was now so different from mere weeks ago. While not her first pregnancy, she did not think she would ever become accustomed to rapid changes in her body. While she loved feeling of being with child, it took getting used to - the way movement became restricted, body felt heavier with weight of the child and inevitable feeling that she was not as desirable to her husband. Gannicus never gave such impression, but she felt it none the less.

"Sibyl?" she turned from folding the children's little clothing, lost in her own thoughts.

He was propped against the pillows, staring at her curiously.

"Yes?" she asked, suspicious.

"Let me look at you."

Heart jolted, a little surprised, a little afraid. While they had a level of intimacy which surpassed a physical connection, they had not made love in a few weeks, a thing that made her increasingly uncomfortable. While she knew it was not because his eye roved to another, mind whispered that perhaps her swollen body was no longer attractive to him.

"I gaze upon you now and feel as though changing body is a thing I had not fully noticed."

"I have grown heavy, and will continue to do so," she said softly.

Looking down, she missed his softened gaze upon her. "_Let me look at you_."

She blushed and did not know how it stirred his blood. She was as beautiful to him now as she had been the first moment he had laid eyes upon her.

She was nervous, she realised. Leaving the clothing, she turned, standing in only a light, linen shift. She had already bathed for the evening, so her hair was tied loosely, spilling over her shoulder.

"Drop your gown," he said, moving to sit on the side of the bed.

She swallowed, nervous. It was utterly ridiculous; they had been together for so long. He knew every inch of her body, just as she knew his. _But he had not seen her this swollen, round… pregnant before_.

Reaching for the ties at her shoulders, she took a fortifying breath and pulled. The shift fell to the ground. She was naked. And slightly terrified.

Gannicus felt his eyes widen in wonder. Her pale skin glowed with health as her body nourished his child within. The thought sent a primal possession coursing through him, feeling similar to the rush he felt upon the field of battle. She was Venus, and he was overcome with love for her. Her skin glowed - everywhere. Whether because she had recently bathed, or whether, he suspected, as result of her confinement, every inch glowed with health and vitality.

"My body has changed, it continues to do so," she admitted, her eyes searching his. Gannicus frowned, leaning forward and drawing her to stand before him.

"What is it?" He asked, unconsciously rubbing the ring on her finger.

"Do I... does condition," she flushed, her skin deepening to crimson. "Has desire waned in light of…" she shrugged, forced indifference hiding true feeling, "…encumbered self? I have lost the curve of my waist." Irrationally, tears filled her eyes.

Never had he imagined such a thing. Without words, he reached for her, running his hands over the now large swell of her belly. The mound was simultaneously firm, but soft, a shiver running down his spine at the thought that their child nestled safely inside of her, cocoon its home till the babe was ready to greet this world.

Down the centre of her belly, a dark line divided the bump in a perfect half. Seeing his frown, Sibyl said, "it disappears after childbirth. At least, it did after the twins." Her tone was defensive, embarrassed.

He leaned down and laced his lips there, kissing all along the line, softly, lovingly.

"Gannicus," she breathed.

"You are beautiful. You have never been lovelier. You nourish our child within. Thought inspires tender regard, need to protect, but also," he admitted, eyes darkening, "desire."

Her eyes widened. "I thought you found me unattractive with swollen body," she admitted. He chuckled, drawing her closer, cupping his hands to her breasts. They now positively spilled from his hands, so full were they.

She moaned softly, her hands automatically moving to cover his, gently grinding his palms against her sensitive nipples. His mouth replaced his hands and she bit down onto her lips. Gannicus pulled her down onto his lap, her legs straddling his thighs. She gasped as cool air brushed against her folds, already starting to moisten with desire. His hands now found her behind and massaged, guiding her to a rhythm as she moistened his naked thigh, grinding her sensitive bud against him.

Her breath came in short bursts and he raised his head, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. "You are a goddess," he whispered, looking deep into her eyes, his own pleasure rising as he saw her lids droop, her gaze glazed with mindless pleasure as her hips continued to rock against him, insistently, with purpose, pushing towards release.

In a moment of wickedness, Gannicus took her nipple between his lips and gently raked his teeth across its surface. She climaxed immediately, her hands fisting in the overlong stands of his hair, her breath short bursts in his ear, doing nothing to alleviate the tightness in his groin.

He kissed her again, their tongues wanton in a frenzy of want and passionate need. Her hands left his shoulders and raked across his chest, her nails scraping across his torso in the way she knew he loved. Unconsciously his hips trust upwards and she chuckled, the sound almost his undoing. Deep and throaty, he knew it well. His wife was thoroughly aroused. But so was he.

Her hands roamed everywhere, continuing its downward decent. She shifted, lifting off him and pulling him down onto the bed with her. With her large belly, it was impossible for him to lay between her thighs, so they lay side-by-side, her hands already working at freeing his cock. He was hot and hard, her hands warm as she pumped his shaft, squeezing the girth, massaging the shaft.

He groaned and captured her lips again, thrusting his hips in unison to her stroke, as slave to a master musician.

"Sibyl," he groaned, feeling the familiar pleasure converge in his groin. Fuck, he felt need to roar his pleasure. But he could not. Knowledge only served to bring him closer to the edge. Before he spilt his seed all over her hands, he gently rolled her away from him, bringing his chest against her back, his cock against her lower back. With a knee, he separated her thighs, his lips biting down on the shell of her ear as he thrust forward, slowly pushing into her damp feminine passage. Her moan of pleasure rushed out, her arse pushing back onto his groin. Gannicus felt the delightful haze of unimagined pleasure cloud mind.

Slowly, mindful of her condition, he gently, but purposefully, rocked into her, his free hand finding her sensitive nub and stroking. She turned her head into the pillow and screamed. He felt her convulse around him and he let go then, spilling his hot seed inside her, sure that he had never been so satisfied in his life.

When breath returned, Sibyl lay on her back while her husband lazily caressed her belly.

"I cannot believe you would imagine I had lost interest in your form," he said. "Pleasure soars higher than ever before."

"You did not touch me for weeks!" she exclaimed. He raised a brow and she amended. "You did not make love to me. You _touched_ me." She could still blush.

I did not want to force amorous intent upon you." This time she raised her brow and he chuckled. "Nor cause you any discomfort."

"Did I seem discomforted?" She asked.

He chuckled and kissed her. "Quite the opposite." His hand froze on her belly and his lips wrenched from hers.

He looked to her and she nodded, watching as his eyes went to her belly, his hand frozen in its place.

"You feel it?" She asked.

He leaned down and placed his lips over the spot where the movement still continued, his arms going around her swollen midsection.

Slowly, he nodded. In that moment, Gannicus said every prayer he knew. Humbled. Awed. More afraid than he had ever been. He would kill with his bare hands to protect his wife, their babies and the child he was yet to meet.

"I feel our child move."

* * *

_A/N: Weddings and Rings and Babies and Gannibyl sex. This makes me happy :)_

_Thank you for the reviews. You guys are awesome_

_xxx_


	3. The New Beginning

_A/N: This, the final chapter, is for gannicusmelitta._

* * *

_Month Seven_

Sibyl sat within the shadow cast by trees surrounding a little glade. The days were now warm; heat simmering from the ground with ever increasing force, ushering in the summer months. Heat combined with the bloom of pregnancy did not make for a pleasant experience.

"You are flushed," Laeta said, amused at friends rose hued cheeks. The children were with their father, so the women sat in the late afternoon sun, relaxing, talking, connecting. Sibyl had rolled her hair into a knot at the top of her head, wisps escaping as her fingers constantly fidgeted as a bee drawn to honey.

She pressed hands to face and grimaced. "I confess, memory proves false when making attempt to recall first pregnancy. I recall it as if a dream, fog clouding mind then wholly occupied with the loss of my husband. It feels at times as though this stands as my first."

Laeta raised a brow, passing a bowl with cool grapes to her friend. "If _my_ memory serves, you stood twice the size then."

Sibyl laughed, popping the sweet fruit into her mouth, the sharp sweetness a balm against the heat. "Gratitude for reminder."

"Does mind recall how Agron's eyes would round with panic during final term? How he was constantly upon blades keen edge, waiting as if you would explode within sight."

Their laughter rang clear across the space, eventually wiping moisture from eyes due to shared mirth.

"Agron fears very little. But he had come to fear me then. Nasir called it, _my unpredictable state_."

"You glow much the same though."

"Do not sound envious sister. Glow is mere illusion. I am hot and mostly uncomfortable. But I feel in good spirits and Nasir says I am healthy. Nausea is now distant memory, but so is boundless energy. I tire so easily, cannot walk for long before feeling difficulty with breath. It has proven an adjustment." Sibyl rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Gannicus helps with most everything."

"Overprotective? A thing not escaping notice."

"We had argument last night. He would have me sit completely idle if granted dearest wish. Since moment he felt baby's movement he has been so attentive and thoughtful and yet also hard to live with."

Laeta laughed. "He is a gladiator. They are used to getting own way."

"And I have become accustomed to proving that that may not always be so." She sighed with a fair amount of drama. "But I understand where sentiment comes from. He was not with me last year. Despite being beyond control, he feels guilt for it."

"You will sooth him. It is the duty of a wife."

"Upon words of wifely duties, how are _you_ adjusting, wife of Vitus?" Sibyl leaned back against the tree trunk and rubbed at her large belly, her hands moving in soothing circles.

"To being a wife? I have been one before. It is not unfamiliar."

"And yet?" Sibyl pressed, able to see there were words unsaid.

"And yet…" she took deep breath, turning her face towards sun, she sighed. "I have not been happier in this life. Part of self feels burden of guilt towards memory of slain husband. Ennius might await me upon the shores Sibyl, and yet…" their eyes met. "I would turn away and seek loving arms of Vitus."

Sibyl's eyes softened, understanding conflict. "We have spent enough of our lives burdened with shame and unhappiness. Do not feel guilt at new beginning the gods have bestowed. Oh! Someone else would have words as well. I do believe the babe agrees with me."

"May I?" Sibyl guided Laeta's hand to the firm curve and as if upon request, the babe kicked. "He is strong."

"You think it a boy?"

"Do you not?

"Gannicus believes it is a girl."

Laeta laughed again. "My ears deceive. Heart yearns for another girl?"

"I believe he would be pleased, _whichever_ blessing the gods deliver. Yet I have feeling that small part of self yearns for such. Kore is truly her father's daughter. Despite dire words that she is miniature form, I know it pleases greatly."

"And amuses Agron in equal measures." Laeta's eyes dimmed. "I have always wondered what it feels like; to nourish life that is a part of me."

"There might yet be a chance that you carry a child. You are young and strong."

Laeta shook her head. "I was wed for many years. The gods did not bless me as such. I am not unhappy, Sibyl. Vitus has beautiful children. And they are now mine as well. I have a family."

"You were and always shall be a part of mine as well." Sibyl saw the brave face and knew her friend spoke false of her feelings. She did not press the matter though.

* * *

That night, Sibyl broke words with Gannicus once the children slept soundly. She sat propped against cushions; her husband cross legged facing her, her feet within his lap. He gently massaged the cushioned pads beneath her toes, moving his hands in blissful circles.

She sighed, words failing her for a moment as she succumbed to the pleasure his hands conjured. His hair was overlong, flowing past his shoulder blades in sun-kissed waves. He had a small smile playing across his lips; her reaction gave him unspoken delight. Despite the fact that she remained strong during her pregnancy, she refused to slow pace. It was evident in the swelling of her feet and the relief that came only when he rubbed them to increase circulation. It also offered excuse he did not need to touch his wife, something that was no burden at all.

"There is no shame in not being able to carry child of her own," he said. "Vitus is already father to children who have becomes theirs. He has no concern or expectation towards that path."

"It is still a thing that hurts. And here I walk, parading self as personal torment. I see the yearning within gaze."

Gannicus raised a brow, his expression stormy. "You know she would not wish you ill."

"I know…" Her words faded when he pressed thumb to the arch of her foot. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. For a moment, she feared she might shed a tear. It was bliss. "The babe comes soon," she said instead, diverting attention.

"I know not what to expect. I have never witnessed child birthing. I have heard tales."

She leaned down as far as her belly would allow and pressed hand upon his knee. "There is only one babe this time," she smiled in comfort. "It will be an easier thing."

He was nervous; a look she was not accustomed to seeing upon his face. She patted the space beside her and motioned for him to join her. Instead, Gannicus propped self behind her back, cradling her between his legs. She sighed when her back nestled to his chest, her hands resting on his raised knees.

"All will be well. The gods have blessed us. They will bless our baby as well."

He remained silent, pensive, only kissing the top of her head.

* * *

A week later Sibyl fell and hurt self. She had been chasing Kore and Oenamaus upon grassy patch before their home. Upon reflection she did not even know how it happened, so quick had accident occurred. Foot had landed upon its side, making her lose balance – a thing that was fairly simple with her current size.

Only thought as she felt self fall was to protect her belly. A cry escaped as she landed sideways upon the musky earth, her breath rapidly expelling in shallow grunts. Tears immediately sprang into her eyes due to the force, pain shooting temporarily numbing her legs.

She felt panic grip, but Kore began to cry, Oenamaus joining her in a wailing chorus. Her cry combined with her writhing had most likely scared them. It was moments before Nasir was beckoned and she was carried to her bed.

"Summon Gannicus!" Nasir called to his son. The boy was already running.

"The baby," she said, blowing out rapidly in order to try and dispel some of the pain.

Nasir only asked where it hurt, but otherwise offered no other words. She was not even aware of the tears upon her face until Agron arrived, his eyes large. Nasir ordered him beside her, gently wiping at her tears, rubbing his large, but surprisingly gentle hand down the flank she had landed upon. Agron's countenance was tender, concerned, a side hardly glimpsed at. She had always had tender spot for him. In that moment, it turned to sisterly love. She was grateful, yet heart yearned for Gannicus.

"Nasir. The baby," she gasped, pain thudding like axe upon wood.

After a long while, the medicus sighed. "You are absent bleeding. And there… you feel that?" His smile was blinding in its relief.

Sibyl's eyes flooded again. The child moved.

"_Fuck the gods_," Agron whispered fiercely. Gannicus pushed through the door and she reached for him as he stretched for her. His eyes were frightened, almost wild. For a minute, she was reminded of the man who had once slain her Dominas. He had similar air. Charged, untamed, remote.

Agron slid from her side and made way for him.

"It is alright," she began automatically. "I am fine. The child is fine."

"What the fuck happened?" His voice was harsh, cutting but she did not bother raising stern brow, fire in eyes still blazed.

"I was play outside with the twins. Sport became too vigorous. I should have been more careful."

Her hand was against his breast and she felt the racing of his heart. She touched the side of his face. "We are alright. The gods bless us."

"I had cautioned-" he began, voice gruff.

"I know." She placed her fingers to his lips. "_I know_."

Agron entered again, a crying babe upon each arm. "Ma ma," Oenamaus called the minute he saw her, already straining from Agron's arms. Kore began crying again. Gannicus left her side for a minute and took the children, bringing them to their mother.

"Hush now," he said to Kore, the little girl burying her face in the crook of her father's neck. His hands automatically rubbed her little back, dropping a kiss to the hair that was so much like his own.

"Let me know if you have any further discomfort," Nasir said. Gannicus had lowered Oenamaus into his mother's arms, but walked Nasir to the door. "If she bleeds, send for me at once. Get her into a warm bath, it will help with the stiffness."

Gannicus nodded, fear still swirling inside.

"Apologies," he said much later. "I did not mean to give impression that I placed blame upon you, or that you would intentionally harm life of our child."

Sibyl just shook her head and placed a kiss upon his brow. The babies play upon the floor in their bedroom, all thought of earlier trauma erased. She sat upon the side of their bed, freshly emerged from a warm bath. His eyes had darkened at the sight of her skin, already turning a light purple where she had bruised.

He was at her back, massaging gently after he had applied some liniment to the bruising. "I cannot see harm come to you. Ever." His chin rested upon her shoulder, his arms circling her from behind.

She felt moisture upon her neck and her heart lurched. "I will be more careful," she vowed.

* * *

_Month Eight_

Gannicus lay in the dark, still, trying to contain laughter. First his lips parted in a silent smile, then he clenched his stomach muscles, hunching over in feeble attempt to stop sound emerging from lips. Eventually, he could not hold back. A chuckle escaped, low at first, slowly rumbling through him and causing bed to vibrate. He knew it would not be long before his wife awoke; she slept very little of late. He was sorry for consequence to action, but he was absent power to control wondrous amusement.

It was custom for her to sleep in his arms. But as her pregnancy progressed, she found comfort in sleeping with her belly pressed to his back, too uncomfortable and hot if she lay within his embrace.

At present, their child seemed wide awake, movement rapid. Against his lower back he felt strong kicks, the sensation not unpleasant, actually ticking him. He lay for a moment in wonder. _His fucking babe had the strength of a gladiator_.

He turned and in the shadows, pressed his own flat stomach against her rounded one. His eyes flicked to Sibyl, she had not yet stirred. The room was dark but he could discern the rise and fall of her chest, her one hand cradling her stomach. The child kicked again and this time he could not contain his delighted chuckle.

Sibyl woke because her husband was chuckling beside her. The laugh began as a slow rumble, but became full bodied, the bed shaking in attempt to contain his mirth. The room was still dark, hours before sun would rise. She opened her eyes and waited as it adjusted to dim interior.

He lay facing her but was not looking at her. Instead, his head was angled low, looking towards her stomach. She felt the kicking instantly. In fact, breath caught at the force.

"Sibyl?"

"I am carrying a little gladiator." She winced.

He chuckled again and she realised their stomachs were touching. "How long have you been awake? Laughter woke me."

"The little one woke me. I confess to thinking I was back upon the sands, Crixus serving massive blow upon back."

She rolled her eyes but she knew he could not see her. He could not conceal his pride.

"It is not much longer," he said. "Does movement hurt?"

"There are moments when it is particularly uncomfortable." She would be honest with him. "I feel excitement at meeting our baby. A part of self is tired of carrying heavy load." She giggled. "I am as round as a vat of wine."

His husky chuckle still thrilled, down to her toes. "Yet infinitely more tempting."

"I tire easily, it has become great effort to move from one place to another, I cannot easily hold Kore or Oenamaus-"

Gannicus heard the tremor in her voice and frowned. "They are well cared for-"

"And yet I am their mother. I cannot play as I once did. I would not risk another fall. What if they have impression that I care less?" Suddenly tears sprang forth and she quietly began to cry.

"Sibyl," he said softly, pulling her close, completely bewildered. He had no idea where such insecurities came from. "You are a wonderful mother. And our children love you."

"Apologies. I have been feeling particularly weepy of late."

"I have not noticed," he said with a frown.

"I have made valiant attempt to hide it."

He sighed in exasperation. It was the type of reaction she usually had when he did something she found confusing or endearing.

"I recall upon a day months ago that Laeta had warned you might be affected as such. She said you often cried before."

"I thought it was because heart yearned for you," she hiccupped and he laughed then, full bodied.

She hit his arm. "The children sleep."

His chest shook with mirth. "I love you wife."

They could no longer make love, but that did not mean that Gannicus was not creative in the ways he could pleasure his wife. His lips touched hers and she sighed, lost completely to his tender touch.

* * *

_Month Nine_

It was hard to move around. Body felt as heavy as a sack of ripe wheat, ready to spill its golden treasure at slightest stress. Sibyl now needed help with morning meal, a request she never made of her husband, but one he naturally assumed. Her movements were painfully slow some days, her person swollen and heavy. Daily she yearned to see this baby birthed.

Agron never needed cause to tease Gannicus mercilessly about the duties he assumed within his household. It was not common for most men to offer aid to wives. Yet Gannicus always winked at the younger man, leaving him with feeling that there was something that he did not understand. Some miracle. Some wonder.

All meals were now messy affairs. Her husband was mainly in charge, this meant that usually the meal became a game in which his or their laughter was accompanied with food all over hands, faces and little bodies. He had commanded an army with ease; their children had him at their mercy.

Bread and preserves. Milk, fruit and poultry, eggs. As usual, each baby had a boiled egg in hand, sitting upon the floor. She watched them play for a moment, unable to believe how quickly they were growing. Almost overnight they began to slowly string two words together – yet small words, not always uttered correctly. But they were bright children, inquisitive and very loving.

Her back pain was now chronic and intense. In the last month her belly had grown large and had dropped, an indication that the baby would come soon. She now slept very little, either upon her side or propped against the pillows. As her skin stretched to accommodate the baby, the skin became itchy as it tightened. She rubbed oil onto her skin daily, trying to sooth the discomfort.

Gannicus found her crying one morning when in dawns golden light, silvery streaks were apparent down the sides of her breasts and across her abdomen. After increasingly frequent and similar outbursts, he had sought Laeta's advice on how to deal with his wife's sudden emotional state. As advised, he drew her close, told her she was beautiful and placed a kiss upon her lips.

They did not often disagree on things. In fact, in most issues, their minds were as one. With his easy temperament, he was hard to upset and she forgave him most things. But in the last month of her pregnancy, Gannicus seemed inclined to prevent her from doing most anything. Walking to Laeta's home, taking a basket and having a picnic in the nearby glade, sweeping the floor or tidying their home. Finally they argued when smallest chore was all but forbidden.

"Gannicus! I am with child; I am not maimed, nor injured. I am careful and make sure to always be cautious."

"It is but a month since your accident. You are still tender." His tone was firm, mildly argumentative. His brow darkened and she knew he would only become as stubborn as one of Agron's mules. "Your skin still recovers."

"I cannot be in the house all day! It would drive me to madness," she felt tears of frustration threaten and turned her face away, biting her lip.

He saw the tears and his own tone tempered. "Laeta and Diana visit you here. There is no need to take unsteady path to either home."

Sibyl huffed in exasperation. Half because she could not believe he was being so unreasonable and half because pregnancy caused shortness of breath. It left her feeling like she had once felt after running errands between merchants through the streets of Sinuesa.

Suddenly she hunched over, holding onto a chair for support. "Sibyl."

"I am well. Babe kicks and you being unreasonable does not help matters," she huffed.

His face softened and he stepped closer, placing a hand upon her back. She scowled at him, her body already curving towards the hands that knew just how to offer her back relief.

Then she gasped. Between her legs, water pooled, wetting her legs. Gannicus raised his brow, struggling to keep an amused smile from curving his lips.

"Should I offer assistance to the outhouse?"

Sibyl's gaze met his. "I do not need the outhouse." His face remained blank a second before realisation dawned. "It is time Gannicus. The baby is coming."

A litany of curses flowed from him and Sibyl found self with _her_ comforting hand upon _his_ back.

* * *

Nasir was summoned, a fire lit in the hearth, Laeta came to assist. And then they waited. Gannicus paced, unable to remain idle for a moment. Agron clapped him upon the back a few times but he did not seem to even feel it.

"When will something happen?" he asked Agron who stood in charge of the twins.

"Soon enough brother, soon enough you will wish for these quiet moments."

Vitus nodded beside Agron. "This is the easy part. Previous wife had forbidden me from being present at the birth. I heard her agony echo across our home. Wine brother, it aids all."

He cursed, then winced, conscious that Oenamaus's little lips were already trying to form the work _fuck_ again. Despite childbirth, his wife would have his fucking hide.

"_Uckh dada. Uckh. Uckh._" Always so serious.

Gannicus could not stop his chuckle and kneeled to be at eye level with his son, rustling his dark hair before swinging him into his arms. "Forget word, little one. Your mother will have us both upon spike."

"You know she would place blame upon me," Agron said.

"And she would not be wholly mistaken in thought," Vitus said. The men laughed, momentarily allowing Gannicus to forget fears.

"Was previous birthing same?"

Agron's eyes bulged. "It was not, brother. Laeta brought your wife, heaving into our home. Nasir had barely laid her down before Kore was fighting her way into this world."

Gannicus smiled for a moment. That sounded like her. Then he heard the heavy moan and he moved back in to the room. Sibyl was sweating, her cheeks flushed and yet the rest of her was pale.

"It is time," Laeta said. "Would you…?" She gestured to Sibyl and he nodded, handing Oenamaus to Vitus and slipping in behind his wife, her back resting against his chest. She had told him that men could choose to be absent at the birthing. No matter how fucking terrified he was, he would not have her bear it alone. She had done it once without him, he would not have her tolerate similar.

Never in his life had he felt as helpless. Used to slaying enemies upon his path, he stood helpless as his wife writhed in pain, her moans of agony tearing through his heart until he was sure it bled. She gripped his hand, squeezing until his fingers were numb. In a moment, he vowed he would never do this to her again.

His chest was wet – he was unsure whether it was her sweat or his. His nerves were frayed, yet he maintained composed façade, whispering words of encouragement, words he did not even know he had knowledge of. When Laeta nodded her approval, he knew at least that instincts proved true.

"You have to push Sibyl. I can see the babe's head," Nasir said.

He felt his stomach drop. He knew how babes were created and mode of entering this world. And yet to witness the miracle, his entire body charged with an anticipatory energy. Their child would soon be born.

Sibyl thrashed her head from side to side and he placed his rough cheek next to hers, his hair as slick as hers, whispering to her. "Our babe is almost of this world. You have to push my love."

"I am tired," she moaned.

"I know. But it will soon be over and you will hold her in your arms."

She laughed, a short one, temporarily distracted. "_She?_"

He chuckled. "Birth our daughter, wife. I would have her meet us."

Their fingers entwined and she bore down, a wrenching scream emanating from her. Without control, tears sprung into his eyes as she sobbed, pushing with all the energy she had left. The band on her left hand cut into his fingers, but he was beyond a care.

"That is it, Sibyl. One more," Nasir said.

And then he heard the cry. His wife slumped in his arms, exhausted, brave, beautiful. If the poets were true, then love's physical manifestation was in the miracle of creation. Laeta handed the baby to Sibyl, both their arms reaching for the child.

"Your daughter," Nasir said. "Instincts were right, brother."

Gannicus nodded but his attention was upon the little person before him. Her eyes were closed tightly, her cries silenced to mewing when she settled upon her mother's breast.

"You were right. Another daughter," Sibyl whispered, her fingers tracing the soft cheek.

"She has dark hair, perhaps your blue eyes… and your temperament as well."

"It sounds as though you send prayer to the gods."

"Let there be no mistake," he said. "I do," he teased.

* * *

Gannicus had been quiet all afternoon, much as he had been after he had first met Kore and Oenamaus.

"What is it?" she asked gently.

He was quiet for a moment longer. "Notion is true that experiencing the birth of our daughter has been most terrifying experience of my life. Facing seasoned fucking gladiators in the primus held less fear."

She rested; the baby having taken her first drink was now asleep between them.

"You were magnificent," he said.

"I recall very little of birthing the twins. What I do recall clearly was that I wanted you there. It was all I wanted – for you to be there with me. And today you were. Gratitude."

Words failed him and so he remained silent.

"It is all worth it," she said instead. "The pain of bringing our children into this world. When I look upon them, it is all worth it. I would do it a hundred times over to have them."

"I think I will miss your rounded body," he confessed with a wink.

"Gannicus! You will not!"

"Watching our babe grow within you, watching your body change to accommodate her… I did not believe in miracles. Yet how can I not after what I have born witness to these last months?"

"The gods continue to bless us," she said. "What shall we name her? I made choice before, would you like the honour?"

He stared at her for a long moment, his hand gently brushing at the dark hair upon her head.

"Camilla."

She looked pleasantly surprised. "I expected I might have to gently protest choice. But Camilla is lovely."

"It is a name I had come across during my travels. I cannot claim to have known a Camilla myself-"

"A thing I am grateful for," she said with humour and he chuckled, overwhelmed with an almost giddy happiness. "Kore, Oenamaus and Camilla."

"That is perfect, wife."

"So are you."

He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, humbled and grateful for the life he had been granted. It was a peaceful life, it was a sedate life, but it was a life filled with love. It was a full life.

* * *

_Five Months Later_

The bliss of summer had passed, the air had cooled and winter was finally upon them. At present however, the cold was not a thing felt by anyone. Despite frozen winds and gentle snowfall outside, inside friends laughed, sipped wine and celebrated.

Large fire roared in the hearth, blazing warmth to rival summer's heat. Candles burned everywhere, adding intimate glow to whispered conversations, children's laughter or raucous tales. Gannicus and Sibyl hosted their closest friends at their home in honour of the twins' birthday. They had turned two.

A long wooden table was laden with food, cooked with aid of Laeta and Diana. Upon wooden benches, Gannicus had the twins upon his lap, one upon each leg, breaking words with Vitus who sat opposite him, maintaining watchful eye upon his children. It warmed her heart to hear his laughter, loud, free, happy.

Agron found Sibyl as she stood as silent observer, watching activities. He smiled at her, both their gazes drawn back to scene. Between Vitus and Laeta sat their two children, both trying to gain the attention of Kore and Oenamaus from across the table. Laeta gently scolded when they offered the children more cake, a thing their chubby hands reached for absent thought. Diana tended to her son, deep in conversation with Nasir who stood beside her, gently rocking Camilla to sleep.

"My sons have gone in search of wood for fire," Agron said. "I do expect task to take longer than usual, they seem to find trouble where there should be none."

Sibyl laughed. "A talent they have inherited from their father, I have no doubt."

Agron winked. "Fucking boys." It was an endearment.

Oenamaus wriggled from his father's arms, having caught sight of her. Under his breath he repeated _ma ma, ma ma, ma ma, ma ma_, until his feet found firm ground, launching self toward her as arrow upon swift winds.

"Yes baby," she said, reaching for him. But it was a game. As he came close, he giggled and raced back towards his father, checking to see whether she gave chase. Kore noticed activity and wiggled to stand upon Gannicus's lap, watching games from vantage point. She clasped hands into his hair for balance and pumped her knees in excitement.

"Kore," Gannicus cautioned. "Slowly."

Agron laughed, waving at the little girl. This only served to increase her excitement. It was a thing of purpose. Gannicus sent a warning scowl in Agron's direction.

"Between you and her father, it is no wonder Kore is easily excitable," Sibyl scolded.

"She is her father's daughter. It is truest nature." Agron winked at her.

Sibyl could not argue. Gannicus's laughter boomed, so did Kore's as he swung her in his arms.

"I sometimes forget what we have endured," Agron said, for a moment sombre.

"Do you miss your old life Agron? Anything about it? I know there are days where Gannicus yearns for clash of steel."

"No," he said immediately. This surprised her.

"Apologies. I see vehemence has confused. There will always be the thrill of battle that is now absent from life. But I recall where I came from, what I have endured, what humiliations Nasir has had to endure and all taste for it vanishes as mist upon mountain peak. I tend goats because it is necessary. But I tend it because alternative is to condemn those I love to the unimaginable. We are masters of our own destiny. I choose this life. As does Gannicus."

"I know. Gratitude Agron. It seems that whenever I am to birth a child, you are upon hand to lend much needed aid."

She saw him blush. "It is an honour," he said humbly. "This is a different life, Sibyl. But it is a better one. Would that our fallen brothers might have stood beside us."

She touched his shoulder and teased. "Spartacus would have made a fine farmer."

"Crixus would have been better, I suspect," he said in parting, collecting Oenamaus and swinging him into his arms. This meant that Kore wanted to be in Agron's arms as well. Before long, both the children were crawling all over him.

"Family has grown. Any more and we will need larger rooms to house them all," Gannicus said, stepping close. He linked their fingers and joined their hands at the base of her spine. "Tired?"

"A little. Day has been long. But gazing upon family and friends, fatigue is worth it. The gods bless us." That morning before dawn, Gannicus and his wife had made offering to the gods – to request the continued safety, happiness, care and blessings upon their children.

He placed an absentminded kiss to her temple. "I have feeling that our next will be another girl."

Sibyl raised her brow. "Next?"

Gannicus chuckled, the sound warm, tugging at heartstrings. "I am to be surrounded by women."

"That is Agron's wager."

"I begin to believe it. Oenamaus and I shall make endeavour to stand firm and strong. Keep our women in line."

She bumped their shoulders together in playful manner. "How many children are you hoping for husband?"

He shrugged. "Since I never thought I would ever have any in this life, I hope to have as many as possible."

"Fuck the gods!" came Agron's response. "Apologies for lending ear. I wager all females. It will be ironic gift from the heavens."

Sibyl shook her head in amusement.

"Would you care to wager on the gender of the next babe?" Laeta asked.

Sibyl shook her head. "I am not with child. We hope to wait for a while." Gannicus just chuckled and she squeezed his hand.

"I do not mean your babe."

"When who?"

Laeta looked to her husband who nodded, her eyes then seeking Nasir who also smiled broadly.

Sibyl felt hope bloom. "You are-"

Laeta nodded. "I am with child."

The room erupted. "This is wonderful!" Sibyl said as they hugged. "The gods have blessed you, sister."

"I had assumed I could not conceive. Nasir suspect's problem must have been Ennius's."

Later that night, when food had been cleared, plates and cups cleaned, Camilla suckled upon her mother's breast while Gannicus lay awake and watched.

"You are in earnest," she said softly. "Many children?"

"As many as my wife would have with me."

He placed a kiss upon her shoulder. "We would have to make more room," she cautioned. "Agron's words might be prophecy," she teased. "We might have only girls."

"If that were so," he said, shifting to place a kiss upon his daughter's brow, her eyes flickering open momentarily. She stared back at him, her gaze direct and clear, her blue eyes the exact shade of her mothers. "nothing would make me happier."

Gannicus, once god of the gladiatorial arena had been completely, utterly and thoroughly tamed.

* * *

_A/N: We have come to the end of a story that has been the hardest for me to write. Mainly because its completely and utterly AU. But Ganny!daddy is something I am a little obsessed with, so this was born from that. There is copious amounts of fluff, but if characters deserve it, i think its these._

_Hope you enjoyed! And thank you for your reviews. I always love hearing your thoughts._

_xxx_


End file.
